Deprived of Air
by Blackstorm808
Summary: Femslash. In a tragedy, Bella's life out in Arizona is destroyed. Her family is shattered and she is presumed dead. Four years later she's found in the woods, a former shell of the sweet person she used to be with a newfound hatred for vampires and the...


**Yo. Blackstorm here^^**

**This is my first attempt at this genre. This idea came to me over the weekend...Decided to run with it see how it goes. Bella's not human, but she's not a vampire or a puppy. She also hates most of the supernatural world, but keeps ending up in the middle of things. This is just the prologue though which is why its short and sweet to let me know if I should bother with this ficXD **

**Rest of the chapters will definitely be longer...and more in depth if I continue this.**

**Full Summary:Femslash. In a tragedy, Bella's life out in Arizona is destroyed. Her family is shattered and she is presumed dead. Four years later she's found in the woods, a former shell of the sweet person she used to be with a newfound hatred for vampires and the supernatural. Meeting the Cullens might be the best thing that ever happens to her...Or it might just get her killed.**

* * *

><p>Pain blossomed in Bella's chest as her lungs struggled to intake more oxygen. She had to move. Run. Run. Run. Run. Her mind chanted, urging her tired legs to move faster. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her ears as fear and adrenaline surged through had no idea how far she'd gone or how close she was to getting caught. Vampires tended to enjoy chasing their prey down, and although she wasn't quite human anymore she was still an easy target. She crashed through the undergrowth, stumbling over an outgrown tree root, and vaguely she was aware of her companion shoving her forward so she wouldn't fall.<p>

She used the momentum and continued to sprint, her legs burning from the abuse. A sideglance to her right showed that Nia too was exhausted, and beginning to limp. Her wolven friend had never ran this fast or this far before. They could not afford to rest though, regardless of how mind numbingly tired they both were- it was necessary. Running meant survival. For the first time in four years Bella had a legitimate chance to escape and if she did manage to live through this she never wanted to see another vampire again.

She bit her lip so hard she began to bleed.

They had taken everything from her. Her mom was dead. Phil had been eaten. Four years of her life were gone, as was half her humanity. Then there was Nia...Bella had been rudely introduced to the world of vampires. She never suspected werewolves also existed till she was tortured and left in a room with a hungry one. Nia had been brutally maimed, and gone completely feral. She could no longer shift back to being a human, but even with the mind of a beast-the wolf did not eat Bella that night, and they bonded.

Four years later they were running from the same monsters that had kept them captive so paused in her thoughts and her breath came in quick painful breaths as she noticed the treeline beginning to thin.

Were they almost out of the forest? What was outside of these woods?

Bella grit her teeth. Her clothes were ripped in several places and crusted with dry blood. She was bruised from head to toe and had gashes everywhere. Scars of vampire bites covered a the vast majority of her frame. Nia no doubt looked just as haggard. Not to mention her friend was an abnormally large wolf that hated almost everyone. It was not exactly something she could explain at a hospital, and she had no money to stay at a hotel. What would she do once they were out of the forest?

She scrambled to think of an answer and couldn't.

Bella's vision began to fade, and she suddenly lost her footing, slipping on something wet. She hit the ground with a soft groan. When did she start feeling so lightheaded? And what in the world did she slip on? At the corner of her eye she could see a dark puddle of red was growing beneath her. Blood. Her blood..._wonderful. _Nia whined next to her and through blurred vision Bella could see the dark onyx eyes looking down at her in concern. Seconds later she was surrounded in a cocoon of warmth as her friend curled protectively around her.

Despite the danger of being hunted, Bella did not want to move anymore. She could not move anymore. The rhythmic rise and fall her friend's chest was making it hard to stay awake, but before she lost consciousness she could have sworn she heard the unwelcome sound of sirens...

XXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Bella woke up she was in a bed, and the most aggravating beeping was preventing her from sleeping. Her eyes cracked open and she was immediately blinded by a searing white light. She groaned covering her eyes. After a few seconds of blinking to clear the spots in her vision-she noticed the bed and the room she was in, and her jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The incessant beeping was a heart monitor. She was in hospital bed, in a hospital gown, sitting in a damn hospital. This was very bad...

"-Miss...Swan? It's good to see you're awake."

Bella stiffened as the nurse entered, and addressed her by her last name. They identified her? How is that possible? There was no I.D. on her. Nothing that should allow someone to guess who she was. What hospital was she at? She cleared her throat but her voice still came out in a rasp. "Where am I?"

The nurse smiled comfortingly. "You're in Forks, Washington Miss Swan. The officers have been looking for a bear thats been killing people out in the woods. They found you gravely injured in the forest instead and brought you here. You're fathers been very worried..."

Bella paled considerably. They found her alone. Where was Nia?

Wait...

She froze as she registered the last part of the nurse's sentence. "Did you just say my father?"

The nurse nodded brightly like she had not just informed Bella something earth shattering. "Yes. Charlie Swan, he was part of the unit that brought you in. He hasnt left the lobby since bringing you here. He's so relieved to hear you're alive...You've been presumed dead for over four years after that awful tragedy in Arizona. " The nurse trailed off uncertainly as she noticed Bella's sickly pallor."

Bella's fist began to shake.

"When can I be released?"

After studying her choked expression the nurse replied cautiously. "You lost alot of blood, and you've been sleeping for three days. Dr. Cullen will probably want to keep you a couple of nights for observation and make sure your condition is improving. I'll go get him, and tell him your awake."

The nurse left Bella alone to mull over her words. She had no desire to stay in this hospital, and if the burning thirst in her throat was any indication it was time to leave. Trembling a little, she carefully swept her feet over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. She immediately begin to sway unsteadily and had to grab the nearby nightstand for support.

Okay so standing made her feel gross. Was walking bad too?

She took a step, and her vision exploded into white. Bella reeled back, falling backwards onto the bed. She held completely still waiting for the woozy feeling to pass.

"Miss Swan."

Bella's mouth ran dry. She had not heard anyone come into the room and even with her fatigued senses no human could sneak up on her. No human's voice had a memsmeric tenor like that either. Trembling she slowly sat up to face the speaker. A tall lean vampire with striking honey colored eyes stared back at her. He wasn't eyeing her like one would a meal, nor was he looking at her like she was dangerous. He looked...sympathetic.

"Miss Swan, Im Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The nurse informed me you were awake, and told me you were asking about leaving." His voice trailed off and took a couple of steps forward, his eyes full of an unspoken apology. "Unfortunately you're in no condition to be released yet. You're wounds were rather extensive, and you need time to recover."

Bella blinked.

This blonde haired, amber eyed, Blood sucker was a doctor? Was that even possible? She scrutinized his appearance taking in the white doctor's coat, and the stethoscope that basically screamed medical practioner. It didn't look like he was joking...what kind of sick masochist was this guy? Was it fun sitting there deciding if you should perform a surgery or if you should eat your patient every day?

"Miss Swan." His soft voice swept over the room again and Bella fought the urge to ask him that. "Do you remember what happened, or how you got those wounds? Do you have any memory of where you've been at all the last four years?"

**_Hell._** Her mind supplied helpfully.

With immense effort Bella bit back the answer, sending the blonde vampire a dark look. "Are you the one that treated my wounds?"

His hesitant nod confirmed her suspicions. He was playing around. If he saw the wounds he knows she's been around vampires. The distinctive fang marks and traces of venom were unmistakable. "If you did see the wounds, you of all people should know what caused them. That being the case-I really don't wanna be here. I was safer in the woods dying then I am in this room with you."

Bella felt a small hint of satisfaction, as the blonde vampire stiffened and looked completely astonished. After studying her for a second he crossed the room towards her walkin at a nice human pace. "I assure you Miss Swan. You're in no danger from me. I just wanna help you make a complete recovery and return you to your father...He missed you."

As he moved to place a companionable hand on her shoulder Bella flinched back, glaring mutionously at him. "Don't touch me."

He blinked, taking in her defensive posture and the murderous tone of her voice and wisely took a couple of steps back. "I meant nothing by it...Look you're safe here. I swear it."

Bella laughed hollowly.

"Right...one of the most dangerous of the supernatural that lives off eating people just promised me I'm safe...Yay me." She cheered dully.

Dr. Cullen's eyes widened a fraction. "You..." The unspoken question if she knew what he was hung in the air. Bella huffed, throwing him a look full of contempt.

"Yes. I know you're a vampire. No I don't have amnesia. I remember rather vividly where I've been the last four years, and no I won't tell you where." Bella forced herself up from the bed, gripping the handrail tightly. She faltered a little as the woozy feeling came back, but then refocused her attention on the stunned vampire. "Where's my stuff?"

He ran a hand through anxiously through his hair. "Bella, you don't have to talk to me about the events that happened to you, but its important for you to know you're safe here. My family and I only drink animal blood."

Was that supposed to be reassuring?

Bella snorted disparagingly. That just means they had a poor substitute and are likely suffering from dark cravings all the time now. One slip up in control and animal blood won't sound nearly as appetizing anymore. "Look, I don't care. I just wanna go." She began to limp for the door confidant he would not stop her.

"And you're father?"

She twitched, halting at the doorway.

Internally she berated herself for her weakness. "What about him?"

"Bella-he just found out that a daughter he thought was dead is alive. He's estatic. I've never seen him happier. You would leave without saying anything to him?"

Bella scowled. She hadn't seen her father in ten years. She barely knew him, but she could not crush the torrent of emotions that arose from knowing she still had family. His words echoed in her mind. _He missed you...I've never seen him happier..._Bella's scowl darkened. She needed to find Nia. She needed to get away from these vampires, but the rush of longing she felt to see a familiar face was so strong her hand fell off the door handle, and she hobbled back to the bed.

Some distant part of her really wanted to see Charlie too...

And she was risking a vampire madhouse to do it.

Bella glared heatedly at the blonde vampire's serene smile.

It better be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R. <strong>


End file.
